RA016
Plot Summary Yazmyne, Megumi, and Emma reach the largest city in Riau, and the city is covered in festivities. Megumi and Emma call out Ninetales, Gothia, and Houndoom. Megumi intends to get Ninetales groomed while Emma needs Houndoom to carry her bags while she goes shopping. The two girls split to enjoy the city. Yazmyne and Eevee decide to check out some items for her team and change her clothes. All three girls enjoy the city with all of the party favors though none of them know why the city is partying. Yazmyne receives discounts at restaurants, on her new items for her Pokemon, and free chips at a casino. Yazmyne wins a small stuffed animal. After that she asks Eevee is she's pumped up for their gym battle. After they win, they can really enjoy the city. Yazmyne goes to the Pokemon Center to heal her teammates. At the Pokemon Center, Yazmyne calls home, just to hello. Her mother answers, exclaiming that she say Yazmyne compete the other day. Carrie explains she expects more of a Top Coordinator. Yazmyne rolls her eyes and just says she is in Carnation City for her second gym battle before showing off her Venom Badge. She asks about dad, and Carrie explains that he's using Yazmyne's Butterfree in a gym battle. Yazmyne promptly hangs up, not wanting to hear anymore of her parents using her Pokemon. Yazmyne then gets back her Pokemon, who are at perfect health and she asks about the location of the Carnation City gym. The Nurse explains that the leader will not be hosting a gym battle for three more days. Yazmyne needs to know why, and the nurse explains that Claire holds a party across the entire city each time she wins a gym battle. Yazmyne's jaw drops. She believes that she should take the time to enjoy the city, but she can enjoy the city ''after she's won. Yazmyne takes the city and is quickly swallowed by a parade for Claire. Yazmyne nearly loses Eevee in the chaos and must recall her. She calls out to Claire, but her voice does not reach. Yazmyne encounters Emma and Houndoom, who are enjoying the festivities while Emma has accumulated several new clothes for herself and items for her Pokemon. Emma asks why Yazmyne is so bitter and she explains that Claire is apparently throwing a party because she won a gym battle earlier. And now the city is partying for three whole days. Emma says Yazmyne should relax and enjoy the partying and city for three days, which to Yazmyne is putting off her journey for three days when every second counts. Emma tells Yazmyne she should relax. She just lost the Lantana Town Contest which was only four days ago and she and is rushing off to a new challenge. Emma is certain Yazmyne just wants her badge, but Yazmyne should take a chance to reassess herself and her strategy with her Pokemon before taking on another major challenge. Even after a win, a trainer should log what they did correctly and train to master their successes. Yazmyne privately admits that Emma's right. She knew Elekid was not read for the contest, but she wanted her ribbon so badly that she ignored her own doubts. She did that same in her very first contest in Kanto, but came out with a lucky win, so she did not think much of it since she ultimately won the Grand Festival. For a Top Coordinator, Yazmyne believes she does not think like one. After pondering for a minute, Yazmyne calls out Elekid, Bagon, and Eevee. She orders them to fire Discharge, Ember, and Hidden Power into the sky. The attacks collide in a spectacular explosion of fireworks. Yazmyne tells Emma that there is always a time to slow down and reassess but she likes to charge into things head on and trust her Pokemon, something that Emma can agree with. Everyone stops to see the fireworks, but Claire says she did not orchestrate the fireworks until later. Yazmyne calls out to Claire, stating who she is. Yazmyne demands a gym battle with Claire, but the girl says that she's partying and that Yazmyne needs to be in line for the next chance to battle in three days. Yazmyne says that Claire must be a very weak gym leader, earning Claire's ire. If Claire needs to throw a three-day party to celebrate one victory then she must lose very often. And during these parties, she does not set aside any time to train, a disappointment truly. Claire responds to Yazmyne's taunts and jumps down from her float. She asks Yazmyne if she could beat her. Yazmyne presents the Venom Badge she earned from Scott. Claire says that Scott only challenges trainers with at least three badges, so she must be challenging. Yazmyne continues her taunts. She brings up a trainer Michael who probably cam by here and probably defeated her, and he is much weaker that him. Claire grits her teeth. She admits that Michael came here and defeated her with his Totodile. Yazmyne challenges Claire, saying if she's not so weak she should be knocking down trainers everyday instead of constantly throwing extravagant parties. The crowd begins to cheer Yazmyne, but Claire asks her public to relax cause she's going to beat Yazmyne. Major Events *Yazmyne meets Claire, the Carnation City Gym Leader *Yazmyne learns that Michael had defeated Claire of Carnation City and won the Charm Badge *Michael's Totodile is revealed to have evolved into Croconaw Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Megumi *Emma *Claire Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (Yazmyne's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures